Falling in love with a badass is complacated
by okamistar
Summary: 4 sister end up in their mother's world in two different places were surprises are around every corncer rated M for language and future lemons sorry i suck at summeries


**I don't own any of the Bleach Characters**

But I only own my own characters

This is mostly a bleach story but it starts off in Yu-Yu-Hakusho

* * *

><p>Name: Mika (new moon)<p>

Age: 22

Height: 5'9

Eyes: Abalone (is a swirl of pink sea green and gold)

Hair: abyss black hip length

Zanpakuto: Kosetsu (Snowfall) and Xuehua (Snowflake) sai's in their dormant state and doubled edge reverse blade muramasa in their released form

Personality: kind and outgoing around her sisters only, is the extremely stubborn one out of the four, wildest rebel the most mischievous out of the four, and is loyal to her friends and family and can't stand listening to and obeying what she's been told to do.

Family: Yukina (mother soul reaper who's disappeared form the soul society when Shihoin Yoruichi was still a student at Soul Reaper academy) Taimaru (father demon ninja prince from akuma village in demon world) Mika eldest out of the four sisters Yuri middle, Yuki second youngest and Tsuki is the youngest.

Name: Yuri (Lily)

Age: 22

Height: 5'9

Eyes: Abalone

Hair: blue silk hip length

Zanpakuto: Fubuki (snowstorm) and Gaikotsu (skeleton bone's) katana's in their dormant sate and turns into a halberd in its released form.

Personality: kind, rebel out of the four, she is very stubborn, loyal to her family, and doesn't trust easy

Family: second eldest out of the four sisters

Name: Yuki (Snow)

Age: 22

Height: 5'9

Eyes: Abalone

Hair: sea green middle back length

Zanpakuto: Yujin (fallen embers) and Zakuro (pomegranate) staff's in its dormant state and a quan dao's in their released forms.

Personality: the dare devil out of the family, she is stubborn, loves pulling pranks with Tsuki, and is loyal to her friends and family

Family: middle child out of the four sisters

Name: Tsuki (moon)

Age: 22

Height: 5'9

Eyes: Abalone (is a swirl of pink sea green and gold)

Hair: raspberry gold knee length kept in a braided bun.

Zanpakuto: Moonfire, Oblivion and Akujiki (nightshade) Akumu (nightmare) twin blade dual katana's in their dormant states and doubled edge in their released forms.

Personality: kind, outgoing, extremely stubborn, mischievous at time, a bit of a rebel somewhat of a dare devil (pulls pranks with Yuki sometimes) and is loyal to her friends and family

Family: is the youngest out of her sisters.

Chapter 1 down the rabbit hole into Hueco Mundo

Kawabara's POV

"Master Genkai is you in here, hello guys?" I shout as I walk inside genki's dojo and see four hot chicks sitting around genki's table. Man those chicks are hot I'd date one these girls, wonder if their real they look fake thinking to myself as I walked closer to the girls.

"Yo Kuwabara, it about time you got here, you're late! Everyone else is here but you and Koenma" Yusuke yells at me

"Shut up Urameshi I'm here now so are the girls over there real or fake come on man you gotta tell me?" snapping back at Yusuke.

"Ask them you're self you baka!" Urameshi yell at me again

"Yes we are real were Genkai's adopted daughters Kuwabara, I'm Yuki" the one with the sea green hair says to me.

"Whoa wait a second! Master Genkai is a mother?" I ask in shock

"Well of course dimwit, but we'll get to that later right now we need to be briefed on the new mission" Genki answer walking into the living room with koenma

"So then this new mission involves your adopted daughter somehow then" Kurama and Hiei say at the same time

Yuki's pov

"You would be correct there," Koenma start's "now recently a weird phenomenon has been going, we've been monitoring what we thought was a few A ranked demons were trying to cut a warp hole into the human world. We were wrong it seems to be the dimensional warp your mother came from has returned along with those monsters form her time are back with the warp appearing and disappearing letting those monsters from your mother's original time appear not only in the demon and spirit world but the human world as well" koenma starts

"So why are we here if you're sending you spirit team in?" Mika interrupts

"Yes I agree with my sister, why do you need us here?" I question

"I'm glad you two asked, the reason why i asked you four here is not only because of your unique traits I want you to check out the dimensional warp. We have determined the location where the warp is supposed to occur, it's your parents grave site and I want you to stop any monsters that come out" koenma finishes

"So what does this have to so with us" Yusuke complains dryly

"The deceive has a point koenma considering who these girls are we wouldn't be allowed near their parent's grave site" Hiei states

"They'll be going to the second site just in case the dimensional warp appears there just in case the warp doesn't appear at our parent's grave site right?" Tsuki questioned

"Why yes you are absolutely right" a shocked koenma answers

"Aww you're so smart my lil moon" I say hugging Tsuki

"Alright then let's head out and get this party started" Mika announces *as the girls run off to their parents grave site*

"How long till the warp thingy appears?" Yuri sighs

"In about two minutes" I say *while braiding mika's hair *

"Good as soon as we do this mission the better" Yuri sighs again

"I have feeling something bad will happen but, whatever it is will kick its ass and it cry to it mama" Mika and I say at the same time pulling out our Zanpakuto's as the vortex opens and low level hallows come out. In a few quick motions we finish off the hollow only to be ambushed by my ex-boyfriend Tanimoto along with his gang of bandits. _Just great unwanted trouble_ I think

"What the fuck do you want now?" Yuri says dryly

"Nothing that concerns you wench" Tanimoto answers attacking me with his staff only to be blocked by Tsuki who round house kicks Tanimoto into a tree, causing his gang to attack, and all of us falling into the portal

* * *

><p>Tosen's pov<p>

"It's such a wonderful day don't you think so?" Gin ask me as we walk into the meeting preparing for another one of lord Aizen's meeting since he'll be returning soon from where i have no clue. when this portal appears dropping two girls and sixteen more of the unknown monters hat seem to be appearing here as of late.

"You assholes are fucking dead when i get my hand on you!" the sea green haired girl says pulling out a staff one of which I've never seen before

"Oh this looks interesting don't you think?" Gin muses

"Don't over do it now yuki" the girl with raspberry golden hair says pulling out a pair of dual katana's and attacking the unknown monsters

"Burst into falmes Yujin" the one called yuki yell's as her staff turn into a quan dao and she finishes off the rest of the unknown monsters

"Hmmm well now this is even more intersting" I state

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know wha you think<p> 


End file.
